There is known an image forming apparatus which performs an authentication process for determining whether or not a mounted toner cartridge is a standard toner cartridge. Such an image forming apparatus performs the authentication process when a toner cartridge is replaced, when a power supply thereof is turned on, and when waking up from the sleep mode. However, there is a case in which more time is taken until the image forming apparatus to become usable due to execution of the authentication process.